


It Was You All Along

by Cresilia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Bestfriends Mark and Lucas, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mark annoys Lucas, Realization, both are idiots, fluff?, out of boredom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cresilia/pseuds/Cresilia
Summary: In which Mark's father gives him a 2 week break from office work because he works too much. Mark decides to hang around Lucas' company just because.Alternatively: Lucas took those 2 weeks to realize he was in love with his best friend.





	It Was You All Along

The door slams open, “Lucas!” A voice called over to him and Lucas looks up from his pile of paper works. He gawks at the sight in front of him, “What the fuck are you wearing- and is that eyeliner?”

Mark’s smile turns into a frown and he glares at Lucas. “Rude! And these clothes are FASHION!” Mark gestures to his whole body. He wore a skull printed white tank top and ripped jeans paired with 4 inches high heel boots.

“What are you 15? Stop looking like a rebel and go back to your company- do some work.” Lucas groans and shakes his head in disapproval as he looks over Mark’s outfit again. “What the fuck even are those boots… the heels are too high- pfft” Lucas couldn’t help but burst in laughter as he imagines Mark struggling to walk in those heels.

“My dad kicked me out saying I need to rest for 2 weeks. So I’m taking revenge right now.” Mark pouts as he sits down on the couch across Lucas’ desk. “I kinda regret it… I stumbled a lot heading here. Walking long distances are hard.” He complains and kicks off the boots.

“Your dad did? You must’ve been overworking again. That’s why I told you to go and take some small breaks, relax man!” Lucas reprimands Mark as he continues checking and signing the reports from each department head.

Mark sighs as he leans back on the couch, closing his eyes saying “That’s why I’m here aren’t I?” Lucas snorts and gets up from his seat. “You’re annoying.” Mark feels something cover his torso but he was too tired to open his eyes.

Lucas covered Mark with his coat and returns to his desk. “Just sleep...” Mark felt himself drift to sleep after that.

Lucas is reminded of the old days from their childhood up till now. How he and Mark have always been together and always sticking with one another even if their personalities clash. It just felt natural, like it was just meant to be that way.

The similarities of their situation made it easier for them to get along. Their families are close with each other and their parents decide to let them study in the same schools together. They even took the same classes in college as they are both required by their parents to take over the family business.

A knock on his door brings him back from drowning in his thoughts. “Come in!” A tall beautiful girl wearing a very short red dress that shows her cleavage comes in carrying a pile of business proposals. “Sir Lucas, Here are the business proposals you asked for.” She purred the words and Lucas inwardly groans.

Mark stirs awake as he heard a girl’s voice disturbing his peaceful slumber. “Urgh.” He groans as he sits up properly while blinking the sleep away. “Oh. Good afternoon Sir Mark. I shall get going sir” She hands down the pile onto Lucas’ desk while brushing her hand slightly on his arm. She then gives him a seductive smile, turning her heels around to leave the office.

“Dude! Your secretary keeps hitting on you!” Mark laughs loudly and Lucas just wants nothing more than to chuck the pile of papers at the bastard’s face. “Shut up. Ugh. Even though she’s like that, she’s competent enough so I can’t really fire her.”

“I had a good sleep! Haven’t slept that well for ages.” Mark gets up as he wears Lucas’ coat, the coldness hitting him just now. “You don’t really sleep- What you call sleeping is closing your eyes for 5 god damn mins.” Lucas then feels Mark’s hand massaging his aching shoulders, his palms expertly pressuring down the right spots.

“Feeling good?” Lucas groans in relief as Mark continues massaging his aching shoulders. “I’ll return the favor hmmm? You go get some rest in the couch, I’ll continue the rest of your paperwork.”

“You’re on vacation Mark. Stop being restless and take a break from doing work.” “But Lucas! I’m itching to do something besides we basically run each other’s company once in a while.” Mark whines and gently pulls Lucas’ face to lean backwards, He gives him his best puppy eyes.

“Fine fine. You can continue these. I’ve done most of it anyways.” Mark beams at Lucas’ response. They spent the rest of the day holed up inside Lucas’ office.

Mark stumbles a bit as he walked with the boots and glared at Lucas when he saw the latter trying to hold in his laughter, “I’m sorry I’m sorry but really why did you even choose those?” Mark pouts and mumbles softly, “I want to look taller…” and with that he stomped away, he loses his balance and fell down the floor.

“Mark-“ “Don’t say anything! It’s embarrassing!” Mark cuts off Lucas’ sentence and grabs the hand the other offered, pulling himself up. “Chill man! It happens sometimes.” Lucas then offers his right arm for Mark to hold on to. Mark appreciated the other’s action and held Lucas’ right arm tightly. “Thanks” They headed to the parking area.

“Did you bring your car?” Lucas looks around the area searching for the other’s car. “Nope. I commuted.” Mark shivered as the wind hit his exposed legs. Fuck he shouldn’t have worn ripped jeans. “Alright. I’ll take you home. Get in. You’re shivering.” Lucas opens the door of his car and shoves Mark inside it.

Lucas goes to the driver seat and started the engine. “Your apartment or your parent’s house?” Lucas asks as he started driving. “My apartment” Mark turns on the music in Lucas’ car and starts humming along.

“Btw Lucas the girl from last time. You still courting her?” Mark looks at Lucas curiously. Lucas smiles softly as he thought of her. “No… not anymore. She already said yes to be my girlfriend.” Mark widens his eyes in surprise and nudged Lucas’ arm with a big smile.

“Yo! That’s great news! Also- I’m your best friend how could you not tell me sooner.” He whacks Lucas head as the older keeps grinning. “I forgot. Kinda.” Lucas pulls over the side and looks at Mark. “We’re here! You want help?” He says as he gets out of his car and he proceeds to open the door for Mark.

“It’s fine man. Thanks for today.” Mark grins at him and pats his shoulders. He turned to walk towards the building, wobbling a bit as he tried to keep his balance. Mark looks back at Lucas and waves at him energetically. “Thanks again dude! Drive safely!” Lucas too waves back with as much energy and gets in his car.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucas arrives in his own apartment and his cellphone rings. _Babe_. He answers the call with a smile on his face. “Hey babe. I just got home.” He could hear the girl giggle from the other side of the line. “I miss you Cas.” And Lucas could imagine her pouting as she says those words.

“Let’s go on a date tomorrow?” He says to her as he unbuttons his dress shirt. “Ah. My coat.” He suddenly remembered he lent it to Mark. “Eh? What about you coat?” “Ah don’t mind it ahahaha. I left it in the office. Anyways are you free tomorrow?” She beams at him and answered, “Yes I am. I’ll be at your office at lunch then?”

Lucas heads to the counter and grabs a glass. “Okay Babe. See you tomorrow. Hmm Love you.” He ends the call and pours himself half a glass of wine. “Work is so stressful.” He finishes the glass and goes to his bedroom. He lays down his bed and closes his eyes.

Lucas wakes up from sleep as his alarm rings nonstop. “God damn it. One of these days I’m going to resign.” He turns the alarm off and heads to the bathroom. He takes a shower and his thoughts suddenly went to a distant memory.

_“Lucas and Mark should always be together!” A 6 year old Mark says enthusiastically. He pumps his fist in the air along with Mark._

_“Together Forever!” He laughs boisterously and little Mark giggles at him._

_Mark gives him a hug. “Promise me! Lucas will protect me! And I will protect Lucas!” Little Lucas nods agreeing._

Lucas smiles fondly over the memory. “Childish but cute.” He wears his ironed suit and headed to the company. He sees his secretary and smiled. “Cancel all schedules after lunch. I’ll be out.” He then opens the door to his office and sits comfortably.

He starts working on the papers while time passes by. Stretching his arms once in a while. Since when did he turn workaholic like a certain someone?

Speak of the devil, “LUCAS! MAH DUDE!” He groans as Mark barges in his office. He really should call Mr. Lee to resume Mark’s work because he is the one being affected. Lucas looks at his frequent visitor and sees him dressed casually. Mark wore a long sleeved pink sweater paired with baby blue jeans.

“Sir? Your Girlfriend is here.” His secretary calls from outside and his office door is opened again. “Cas! Let’s go? Oh? I’m sorry I didn’t know you had a visitor.” The girl then eyes Mark from his head to toe. Hyeri wonders why an average guy is at Lucas’ office and is that Lucas’ coat he is holding?

“Ah! You are Lucas’ girlfriend? Nice to meet you! I’m Mark Lee. His best friend. Anyways I’m just here to return his coat. I really owe you one dude!” Mark goes near Lucas and shoves the coat in his hand. “Enjoy your date. Don’t mess up big time.” Mark leans as he whispers those words to Lucas, he then gives Lucas a teasing smile before leaving the office.

Lucas gives Hyeri an apologetic smile. “Sorry bout him Hyeri. He’s not usually always like this.” Hyeri shrugs it off but she couldn’t help but think about the other boy. “Who is he?” She asks him.

Lucas has a fond smile on his face and Hyeri felt something bubbling inside her, jealousy. “He’s a close friend of mine. His family and mine are very close.” Lucas puts down the coat on his chair and arranges his papers. “Let’s go? Where do you want to eat?” He looks at her lovingly and she felt relieved.

“Hmm. I want Chinese food~” She cutely says at him and Lucas felt weird. He didn’t find it adorable like before and it bugs him. “Okay~ anything for my princess.” He tries to forget those thoughts and they walk out together.

“How was your vacation with your friends?” Lucas tries to start a conversation. “It was great! They want to meet you too~” Hyeri beams at him as she eats. “You should take your friend too!” She continued.

His phone rang and he answers it immediately. “Hmm Yeah Mark? Okay okay. Tell my mom I’ll be there in the evening. Thanks for humoring her. Bye.” Lucas looks at his phone amusingly. “Who was that? Mark again?” Hyeri says with a hint of irritation but Lucas haven’t seem to have noticed.

“Yes. He and mom went out together.” And Hyeri was seething, Even Lucas’ family is with Mark. What kind of situation was this? “Your mother seems to really adore him…” “Both my parents adore him so much, you’d think he’s their child.” Lucas sulks as he thinks about his father and mother’s treatment towards Mark.

“Also Babe I’m sorry I can’t have dinner with you later. My mother insisted we have dinner together.” Hyeri tries to keep her cool and keep smiling. That Mark is really getting into her nerves. “Can’t I come with you? I haven’t met your mother yet.” Lucas perks up and smiles. Hyeri really is such a nice girl. He can’t wait to introduce her to his mother.

“That’s a great idea! I’m sure she’d love you.” Lucas ruffles her hair and Hyeri pouts at him. Lucas laughs at her expression and pinches her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark looks at Mrs. Wong and gives her a cute smile. “Aigoo~ this child really acting cute towards me. Where is your mom?” Mrs. Wong asks as she giggles over Mark’s cuteness. “Umma is on a date with Appa. Also Mother! We haven’t had an outing since I started working.” Mark whines playfully. Since his family and Lucas’ family is close, He calls Mr. and Mrs. Wong as Father and Mother.

“Alright. Alright. Let’s go. Tell Yukhei to have dinner with us later. That incompetent child of mine. Not coming home anymore.” She pouts and Mark is reminded of Lucas. Mrs. Wong and Lucas are really similar when they sulk.

“I’ll call him.” Mark dials Lucas’ number hoping he doesn’t disturb his date much. “Mother said to eat dinner together later~ Hmm~ It’s no problem she’s a mom to me too. Bye!” He puts his phone in his pocket and looks at Mrs. Wong with a smile.

“Mother~ Let’s go to that new mall~ I heard the ambiance and the structure is very appealing.” Mark puts his hands on her arms and stops a taxi. “We could just ask Lucas to send you home later.” Mrs. Wong says and Mark giggles at her cuteness.

They arrived at the mall and Mark got so excited that he ends up dragging Mrs. Wong to look around. The older woman found it endearing and looks at him fondly, like a parent to their own child.

“Mother! We should get matching hair colors~” Mark pulls her inside a salon excitedly and she could only laugh. “Alright~ Alright~ You’re being too energetic, Markie.” Mrs. Wong responds amused.

“Red? Red would look good on both us~” Mark then tells the hairdresser, “We both would like to have our haired color this shade of red please~” Mrs. Wong and Mark kept chatting as the hairdresser works on their hair.

After the process Mark looks at Mrs. Wong’s hair with an amazed expression. “The hair color really suits you so much, Mother~” And he looks at the mirror to check his hair too. Damn, he looks good.

“We look really similar neh? I’m sure Yukhei is gonna get a shock of his lifetime~” Mrs. Wong jokes and Mark giggles. Imagining Lucas’ dumbfounded expression is just too funny. “Lucas would have this funny expression on his face!” Mark says laughing and Mrs. Wong laughs along with him too.

They visited different shops and bought clothes for each other. The cheerful atmosphere never leaving them both as they giggled and joked around, throwing Lucas’ name once in a while.

It’s already 7 pm so they decided to head to the restaurant. “This restaurant really makes good food~ And it has Lucas’ favorite food too~ Oyster omelet/pancake.” Mark says happily as the waitress guides them to a table.

“Aigoo~ You really decide things based on Lucas’ preference only. I’m hurt~” Mrs. Wong teases and Mark blushes. “It’s really not like that- We could choose another restaurant-“ Mark stutters out and Mrs. Wong giggles. “I’m just kidding Markie~ I’m thankful Lucas’ have you by his side~” 

Mark sees Lucas in the entrance and beckons him. Lucas smiles and walks towards them. “What the fuck-“ Lucas says but has been cut off by Mrs. Wong. “Don’t curse in front of your Mother!” Lucas gapes at the two people in front of him. Their hair dyed dark red and they were wearing matching colors.

“Who is your child really? I can’t believe this.” Lucas pouts and both Mark and Mrs. Wong laughs. Hyeri interrupts them by letting out a small cough, “Good evening Mrs. Wong. I am Hyeri, Lucas’ girlfriend.” She introduces herself while giving a 90 degree bow. Lucas looks at her proudly, He really chose the right girl, someone polite to his parents and have good manners.

“Oh. Nice to meet you dear…” Mrs. Wong gives her a small smile then goes back to pouring her attention to Mark. “Yukhei, son~ Markie here already ordered your favorite food, aigoo yah~ He only pays attention to you but not your mother~” Mark pouts and whines at Mrs. Wong. “It’s not like that mother!” Hyeri looks at them in envy. She hates how close Mark is to Lucas’ mother. She was just treated like air.

“By the way, Hyeri right? I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself properly earlier~ I was in a bit of a rush~” Mark gives her an apologetic smile and she felt her insides churn. No matter how good or nice he treats her, She can’t help but hate him. “It’s alright. Lucas already told me about you.” She fakes a smile.

Mrs. Wong beams as the food arrives and started putting food on Mark’s plate. “Mā! You treat him better than your own son.” Mrs. Wong glares at him but still puts food on his plate nonetheless. “I love Markie more than you~ He visits me more frequently!” Mrs. Wong then starts to eat.

“I’m sorry already~” Lucas’ nudges and pokes Mrs. Wong continuously. “Alright! Stop now. I forgive you!” Mark giggles at their quarrel and his gaze falls to Hyeri. He keeps forgetting she was with them too.

Their dinner went on with Lucas and his mother catching up with each other. Occasionally joining Mark in their conversations. Mrs. Wong doesn’t really seem to take interest in the girl her son is dating.

“I’ll go ahead first son~ and you too Markie~ Ah also to you dearie.” Mrs. Wong then goes in a car that stops in front of the restaurant, her husband sent a chauffeur to take her home. Before she could forget, she rolls down the window and looks at Lucas, “Send Markie home! Make sure he goes home safely!” And then she waves them a last goodbye as the car drives away.

Mark turns to look at Lucas and Hyeri, “I’ll get going now Lucas~ Hyeri~” Mark gives them a big smile and was about to stop a taxi when Lucas grabs his hand. “Mom told me to send you home properly.” Hyeri’s smile fell and she pulls Lucas’ hand that was grabbing Mark. “Mark, Just go with us. I don’t think Cas will be able to rest not sending you home especially since it’s already this late.” Hyeri gives him a pleading look and Mark couldn’t say no.

“I’m really sorry for interrupting you two a lot this day. Alright then.” Mark apologizes and agrees to being sent home. “That’s good! Ah before I forget, Hyeri wants to invite you along to an outing with her friends. Accompany me?” Lucas gives him those damned puppy eyes and Mark couldn’t find it in himself to reject the other. “Okay. I’ll accompany you~ Thanks for inviting me too, Hyeri.” The girl gives him a small smile.

The drive to Mark’s apartment was silent. The atmosphere was unbearable. Hyeri also doesn’t seem like she wants to talk. Lucas is too preoccupied with driving and he looks really exhausted. Once they arrived Mark gives both of them a thankful smile. “Thanks again~ Also enjoy you two~ Don’t get too raunchy-“ He teases before Lucas cuts him off. “Shut up! And go inside.” Mark laughs at Lucas’ blushing face and Hyeri giggles too.

They left and Mark gets inside the building. He was tired and just wants to have some rest at the moment. He punches in the password of his apartment and took off his shoes. Heading towards his bedroom and dropping on the bed. What a long day. He looks at his phone, A picture of him and another man with ash grey hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me x.x My brain is dying but MARKHEI/LUMARK FOR LIFE!


End file.
